flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Missions
Missions are one of the newer additions to your sanctuary, and can be acessed after opening the spots beneath the Kingfisher and having a flutterpedia score of over 200. You can then send your butterflies on missions, garnering honeydew, flutterbucks, treats for your frog, or flowers. There are currently 100 missions and the mission you are on will be shown with a lit-up butterfly and a swirly patern where other missions have a button to switch. The switch button can be used to switch to a different mission if you don't want to do the one that you've been randomly assigned. Prices vary for switching, and can go as low as 1 flutterbuck, or as high as 75. Each mission has a difficulty rating, which tells you at what level a butterfly will be assured success. Lower level butterflies can go on these missions, but have a lower chance of success. If they fail a mission, it's alright; your butterfly will be returned after the duration of the mission and you can try again. As an added niceness, if you don't have the buttefly to qualify for a mission, that mission won't come up! So don't worry about not having the right butterfly. List of Missions (please add any information you have) 1. Zippy - *Text: I need a SMALL butterfly to sneak through the underbrush for me. *Required Butterfly: Any small butterfly *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 1 Flutterbuck 2. Pollination - *Text: Is there a MEDIUM butterfly who can help pollinate some flowers? *Required Butterfly: Any medium butterfly *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 100% Wayang 3. Defender - *Text: I need a LARGE butterfly to help scare away some smugglers. *Required Butterfly: Any large butterfly *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Frog Treat 4. House Keeping - *Text: *Required Butterfly: Pale Sulphur *Time: *Difficulty: *Reward: 5. Little Army - *Text: Some leafcutter ants need help from a GREEN butterfly to collect their harvest. *Required Butterfly: Any green butterfly *Time: 2 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 100% Wayang 6. Cryptic - *Text: Could a butterfly help to decode some ancient AZTEC symbols? *Required Butterfly: Any Aztec butterfly *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 100% Maua 7. Eye for Fungi - *Text: Your SARA LONGWING would love to go on a fungi safari. *Required Butterfly: Sara Longwing *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Maua 8. River Rescue - *Text: We need a BLUE butterfly to help track down a missing baby dolphin! *Required Butterfly: Any blue butterfly *Time: 9 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 100% Mariposa 9. Strange Behavior - *Text: I'd like to study this phenomenon of"pupal behaviour" a bit more. *Required Butterfly: Sara Longwing *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 10. Zip BD Doo Dah - *Text: Could your BD help zip through the undergrowth for me? *Required Butterfly: BD *Time:15 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 1 flutterbuck 11. Orange Forage - *Text: *Required Butterfly: Any Orange Butterfly *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 100% Small 12. Elevation - *Text: *Required Butterfly: *Time: *Difficulty: *Reward: 13. Painterly - *Text: Where is that butterfly that looks like it has LETTERS painted on it's WINGS? *Required Butterfly: BD *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Twig 14. '' Tree Friends'' - *Text: Your COMMON JEZEBEL would like to visit his tree monkey friends. *Required Butterfly: Common Jezebel *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 20% Mariposa 15. Wayang to Go - *Text: Perhaps a WAYANG set butterfly could help me with my current conundrum. *Required Butterfly: Any Wayang butterfly *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 10% Medium 16. Stay Back! ''- *Text: I need to warn away some predators, where is a POISONOUS LOOKING butterfly? *Required Butterfly: '''Common Jezebel *Time: 10 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 100% Mariposa 17. ' Feline Fashion - *Text: Do you have a butterfly that could BLEND into the SPOTS of a LEOPARD? *Required Butterfly: Leopard *Time: 15 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 10% Large/ Leaf 18. Holding Court - *Text: Do you know of any butterflies that have come from the fabled "BUTTERFLY KINGDOM?" *Required Butterfly: Leopard *Time: 3 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 19. New Homes - *Text: *Required Butterfly: *Time: *Difficulty: *Reward: 20. Parrot Prank - *Text: *Required Butterfly: *Time: *Difficulty: *Reward: 21. '' Roost Hunting'' - *Text: Is there a COMMON ROSÉ who can scout out some new roosting spots? *Required Butterfly: Common Rose *Time: 1 hour *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 20% Uncommon 22. '' Snow Scout'' '- *Text: I need a butterfly from the HIMALAYAS to investigate a snow-capped mountain. *Required Butterfly: 'Common Rose *Time: 10 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 23. '' Butterfly Bling'' - *Text: Could your RAJAH BROOKES BIRDWING adorn the hair of a priestess for a ceremony? *Required Butterfly: Rajah Brooke's Birdwing *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 20% Epic 24. Eco Warrior - *Text: An UNCOMMON butterfly is needed urgently to help sabotage a logging crew! *Required Butterfly: Any uncommon butterfly *Time: 1 hour *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 10% Rare 25. National Treasure - *Text:The MALAYSIAN people are looking for their NATIONAL BUTTERFLY. *Required Butterfly: Rajah Brooke's Birdwing *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 10% Legendary 26. '' River Run'' - *Text: I think the wings of a SEA GREEN SWALLOWTAIL would blend nicely into the Amazon waters. *Required Butterfly: Sea Green Swallowtail *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Mayan Star 27. '' Rare Breed'' - *Text: I have a dangerous mission, only a RARE butterfly would be up to the task! *Required Butterfly: Any rare butterfly. *Time: 12 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: Leaf 28. '' Into the Field ''- *Text: Could your DOTTED BORDER help collect some specimens for study? *Required Butterfly: Dotted Border *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Mayan Star 29. Screech! - *Text: What's that grusome sound? Can we send a MAUA buttery to check it out? *Required Butterfly: Any Maua '''Butterfly *Time: 2 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: Twig 30. ''House Warming'' - *Text: I need a MYLOTHRIS AGATHINA to help a bird friend of mine build their nest. *Required Butterfly: '''Dotted Border *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: Leaf 31. Great Explorer - *Text: I need a butterfly suited to exploring the COAST around CAPE TOWN. *Required Butterfly: Dotted Border *Time: 9 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 100% Mayan Star 32. The Great Lake - *Text: Your WESTERN BLUE BEAUTY would love to explore the great African Lake, Victoria. *Required Butterfly: Western Blue Beauty *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 50% medium 33. Catching Rays - *Text: *Required Butterfly: Western Blue Beauty *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 34. Zoologist - *Text: Woah what was that strange creature!? Could your SPOTTED LILAC TREE NYMPH track it for me? *Required Butterfly: Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph *Time: 1 hour *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Papakura 35. Take a Load Off - *Text: Your SEVENIA PECHUELI would love to find a nice marshy area in which to relax for a spell. *Required Butterfly: Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph *Time: 3 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Rare 36. Cub Scout - *Text: A leopard cub has her mother! Can a SMALL butterfly help them reunite? *Required Butterfly: Any small butterfly *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Sap 37. New Bloom - *Text: We need your WOOD WHITE to help spread some spores through the forest. *Required Butterfly: Wood White *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Twig 38. Enter the Dragonfly - *Text: I need a MARIPOSA butterfly to track some trouble-making dragonflies. *Required Butterfly: Any Mariposa butterfly *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 50% Papakura 39. '' Doctor White'' - *Text: Your frog is feeling a little off color. Could a WHITE butterfly find a treatment for him? *Required Butterfly: Wood White *Time: 9 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Frog Treat 40. Quick Brown Fox ''- *Text: Your LEPTIDEA SINAPIS would love to go and play with some foxes in the countryside. *Required Butterfly: '''Wood White *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 100? Large 41. '''''Bumbling Bee - *Text: A plump little bumble bee got himself stuck! Could your PEACOCK butterfly help out? *Required Butterfly: Peacock *Time: 15 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 1 Flutterbuck 42. '' Eye Full'' - *Text: Predators Incoming! I need an INACHIS IO to warn them away. *Required Butterfly: Peacock *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: Leaf 43. Ritualistic ''- *Text: The Amazonian people would love a MAYAN STAR butterfly to join in on a ritual. *Required Butterfly: Any Mayan Star' butterfly *Time: 1 hour *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 100% Mayan Star 44. '''Reunite the River - *Text: Can a SMALL BLUE butterfly help reunite a family of river dolphins lost in the floods below? *Required Butterfly: Any small blue butterfly *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 50% medium 45. '' Quiet!'' - *Text: Could your CEPHUS BLUE RINGLET go tell those noisy monkeys to keep it down?! *Required Butterfly: Cephus Blue Ringlet *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Twig 46. Monkeying Around ''- *Text: Your CEPHEUPTYCHIA CEPUS would love to spend more time with the monkeys. *Required Butterfly: '''Cephus Blue Ringlet *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Mayan Star 47. '''''Laying Low - *Text: Is there a MAYAN STAR butterfly who would be good at scouting round the understory? *Required Butterfly: Cephus Blue Ringlet *Time: 9 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 48. '' High Above'' - *Text: Your ZEBRA LONGWING fancies a trip up to the Emergent layer of the forest. *Required Butterfly: Zebra Longwing *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 20% Uncommon 49. Homeland ''- *Text: Do you have a STRIPED butterfly that would feel right at home in FLORIDA? *Required Butterfly:[[ Zebra Longwing| '''Zebra Longwing]] *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Frog Treat 50. ' Not So Tasty - *Text: That poisonous looking HELICONIUS CHARITHONIA could help deter some peckish birds! *Required Butterfly: Zebra Longwing *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Rare 51. Passionate ''- *Text: Do you have a butterfly that would be FAMILIAR with the YELLOW PASSION FLOWER? *Required Butterfly: '''Zebra Longwing *Time: 1hr 30min *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 10% Epic 52. '''''Field Trip - *Text: I need some specimens collected for study. Could your BLUE DOCTOR help? *Required Butterfly: Blue Doctor *Time: 15 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Medium 53. Remedy ''- *Text: We have a sick leopard on our hands! Can your RHETUS PERIANDER assist? *Required Butterfly: '''Blue Doctor *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 54. '''''Cat Candour - *Text: Could your TIGERWING help us make friends with a big cat? *Required Butterfly: Tigerwing *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 20% Medium 55. Joyride ''- *Text: Your MECHANITIS POLYMNIA would love to ride on the back of a speeding leopard! *Required Butterfly: '''Tigerwing *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 20% Legendary 56. '''''Nightime Bloom - *Text: Your BLUE MORPHO would love to see a water lily bloom at night. *Required Butterfly: Blue Morpho *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Twig 57. Morpho Party ''- *Text: Look! A group of MORPHO PELIEDES are massing over there. Could we join the party? *Required Butterfly: '''Blue Morpho *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Citlali 58. ''Naptime ''- *Text:Your shy little PARADISE PHANTOM would like to take some shelternin the undergrowth. *Required Butterfly: Paradise Phantom *Time: 15 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 1 Flutterbuck 59. ''Playtime ''- *Text: *Required Butterfly: Any pink butterfly *Time: 3 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 20% Papakura 60. ' Under Cover - *Text: Think your CITHAERIAS PHANTOMA would be suited to a stealthy little mission? *Required Butterfly: Paradise Phantom *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Rare 61. Hookstep ''- *Text: Could your GREAT BLUE HOOKWING delight the Peruvian people with a dance? *Required Butterfly: '''Great Blue Hookwing *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Leaf 62. ' Mountain High - *Text: Your NAPEOCLES JUCUNDA would love to explore the slopes of the Andes. *Required Butterfly: Great Blue Hookwing *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 20% Rare 63. Perimeter ''- *Text: Could your CYCAD BLUE help keep an eye out for predators? *Required Butterfly: '''Cycad Blue *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Twig 64. '''''Mega Garden - *Text: Your THECLINESTHES ONYCHA has a message to deliver to the Gardens by the Bay. *Required Butterfly: Cycad Blue *Time: 6 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Citlali 65. '' Oceanic Voyage'' - *Text: Would a PAPAKURA set butterfly be brave enough to try crossing the Tasman sea? *Required Butterfly: Any Papakura '''butterfly *Time: 10 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 100% Citlali 66. ''Ant Mender'' - *Text: I'm looking for a butterfly whose had a CLOSE RELATIONSHIP with ANTS while GROWING UP *Required Butterfly: '''Cycad Blue *Time: 2 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 10% Rare 67. Lonely Lemur - *Text: I bet the colorful wings of a PURPLE SPOTTED SWALLOWTAIL could cheer up that Lemur. *Required Butterfly: Purple Spotted Swallowtail *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Sap 68. Species Search - *Text: Could your GRAPHIUM WEISKEI help us scout out some new fauna? *Required Butterfly: Purple Spotted Swallowtail *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 20% Rare 69. '' Highlander Helper'' - *Text: Which butterfly could deliver an important message to the HIGHLANDS or NEW GUINEA? *Required Butterfly: Purple Spotted Swallowtail *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 20% Epic 70. '' Here Boy ''- *Text: Could your TAENARIS CATOPS investigate that mad howling noise? *Required Butterfly: Silky Owl *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 50% Rare 71. '' Eye-full'' - *Text: Quick! We need the eye spots of your SILKY OWL to scare away some hungry parrots! *Required Butterfly: Silky Owl *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Rama-rama 72. Counter Attack! '''- *Text: Oh no! Loggers on their way to our tree! We need an EPIC butterfly to lead a resistance! *Required Butterfly: Any 'epic '''butterfly *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 10% Legendary 73. Hungry Eyes'' - *Text: Uh oh, I feel predators lurking, where's a butterfly with EYE-SPOTS? *Required Butterfly: 'Peacock '''or 'Silky Owl '''or Blue Morpho ' *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 10% Rama-rama 74. 'Kitty Chat' - *Text: I need a butterfly with a CAT-LIKE NAME to help butterfly-leopard relations. *Required Butterfly:' Leopard' or 'Tigerwing or Leopard Lacewing ' *Time: 15 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 1 Flutterbuck 75. ''' Long Haul'' - *Text: There's an inter-forestngliding competiotion! Let's enter one of our LONGWINGS. *Required Butterfly: 'Zebra Longwing '''or 'Sara Longwing *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 20% Rama-rama 76. Heliconius Heist - *Text: Can a HELICONIUS butterfly sneak into the dragonflies' hideout for me? *Required Butterfly: Zebra Longwing 'or 'Sara Longwing *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 77.'' A Tall Swallowtail'' - *Text: Let's send a SWALLOWTAIL to grett the new inhabitants of our neighbouring tree. *Required Butterfly: Any Swallowtail butterfly *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Leaf 78. Wingspection ''- *Text: I would like to send away a PAPILIO for study of its interesting wing shape. *Required Butterfly: Any '''Swallowtail butterfly *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 20% Rare 79. ' Small World - *Text: Could a SMALL butterfly sneak over to our neighbouring forest to see whats going on? *Required Butterfly: Any small '''butterfly *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 100% Uncommon 80. ''Swish ''- *Text: All the butterflies are gathering for a MEDIUM wing-pattern fashion show. Let's enter! *Required Butterfly: Any '''medium butterfly *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 50% Citlali 81. Gift of Gab - *Text: Let's choose a friendly COMMON butterfly to make friends with the surrounding wildlife. *Required Butterfly: Any common '''butterfly *Time: 3 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Twig 82. ''Diner Dash'' - *Text: Hey! A spider-monkey just stole my dinner! Send an UNCOMMON butterfly to get it back! *Required Butterfly: Any '''uncommon butterfly *Time: 7 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Frog Treat 83. Spicy ''- *Text: Could a TURMERIC set butterfly help collect some delicious spices? *Required Butterfly: Any '''Turmeric butterfly *Time: 3 hours *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: Leaf 84. '''''Sweet Aroma - *Text: Your ORANGE ALBATROSS can smell something cooking, let's investigate! *Required Butterfly: Orange Albatross *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Sap 85. Chow Time - *Text: Could an APPIAS NERO keep some natives below company while they prepare a feast? *Required Butterfly: Orange Albatross *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 10% Rama-rama 86. Mountaineer ''- *Text: Could your RED LACEWING deliver a message to the Himalayas for me? *Required Butterfly: '''Red Lacewing *Time: 7 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 87. ''Monumental ''- *Text: Your CETHOSIA BIBLIS would love to visit the TAJ MAHAL. *Required Butterfly: Red Lacewing *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 20% Rama-rama 88. '''''Worm Tongue - *Text: Look out! Anteater! Send out a MEDIUM butterfly to warn our leaf-cutter friends! *Required Butterfly: Any medium butterfly *Time: 30 minutes *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: 10% Rare 89. Forage for Fungi ''- *Text: Could your RED SPOT SAWTOOTH help me locate a rare fungi? *Required Butterfly: '''Red Spot Sawtooth *Time: 2 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% Citlali / Twig 90. ' Kitty Daycare - *Text: Your PRIONERIS CLEMANTHE would love to go play with some Bengal Tiger cubs. *Required Butterfly: Red Spot Sawtooth *Time: 3 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: 10% Rama-rama 91. '' Master of Disguise ''- *Text: I need an EPIC butterfly to go UNDERCOVER with a group of COMMON JEZEBELS. *Required Butterfly: Red Spot Sawtooth *Time: 9 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: 20% Rama-Rama 92. '' Lone Bloom'' - *Text: A special Orchid is on the brink of extinction. We need an EPIC butterfly to help with pollination. *Required Butterfly: Any epic butterfly *Time: 8 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 93. '' Bully ''- *Text: Some dragonflies are teasing that poor monkey! Send a LARGE butterfly to sort them out. *Required Butterfly: Any''' large' butterfly *Time: 4 hours *Difficulty: 1 Star *Reward: Frog Treat 94. 'Nut Farmer' - *Text: Can a CITLALI butterfly help the Amazon people find some more Brazil Nuts to harvest? *Required Butterfly: Any 'Citlali butterfly *Time: 1 Hour *Difficulty: 3 Stars *Reward: 10% Uncommon 95. ''Rainforest Race'' - *Text: Your SILVERY BLUE wants to get into a race with a few other Amazonian butterflies. *Required Butterfly: '''Silvery Blue *Time: 1 Hour *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Leaf 96. Invisabutterfly ''- *Text: There's a game of hide and seek going on, I bet your GLASSWING would be great at it! *Required Butterfly: '''Glasswing *Time: 45 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 10% large 97. ' Far Away - *Text: It's time for a great migration, do we have a MONARCH around? *Required Butterfly: Monarch *Time: 10 hours *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: 50% Rama-rama 98. '' Course Correction ''- *Text: Oh no, a great MIGRATION has gone off track. Can a DANAUS PLEXIPPUS help them out? *Required Butterfly: Monarch *Time: 5 hours *Difficulty: 4 Stars *Reward: Frog Treat 99. American Tale ''- *Text: Which species do you think would be suited to leading a great AMERICAN MIGRATION? *Required Butterfly: '''Monarch *Time: 9 hours *Difficulty: 5 Stars *Reward: Twig 100. ' Low Pass - *Text: Can your SPICEBUSH SWALLOWTAIL swoop down to the forest floor for me? *Required Butterfly: Spicebush Swallowtail *Time: 15 minutes *Difficulty: 2 Stars *Reward: Sap